Dungeons, Dragons, and Digimon
by Jenashu
Summary: A virus passes from Earth to the Digiworld, and the DDs have to fix it before the data of the Digiworld is destroyed! What happens? You decide! Vote for your favorite scenario to guide the DDs through the fic!
1. Jen's Crazy System

Legal Crap (Disclaimer): I do not own Digimon or Dungeons and Dragons or Coke! Haffa nice day, and don't sue me!  
  
Jenashu: Well everyone, here we are! A truly ingenuitive story that may change the way you look at fics forever! Maybe! Here's how it works. If you've ever played Dungeons and Dragons, you know that there's a Dungeonmaster (me) and there are players, or the people going through the dungeons (you and the Digidestineds). The Dungeonmaster (once again, that's me) presents several scenarios to the players (you), who have to decide which one is the best (or most entertaining) choice that will profit them. Here's the storyline: You know that the real world and Digiworld are on the same plane (in other words, they're closely connected) and that the Digiworld is made up of all data. A powerful computer virus has passed from our world to the digital one, and the land and the Digimon themselves are being deleated and distorted! Can the Digidestineds help out? Well, that depends on the reviewers! So, in my stories, I may say something like:  
  
An old, abandoned bar stood ahead of them. "What's with this ghost town, anyway? It gives me the creeps," Davis complained.   
  
"I dunno," Matt replied, "but there's a bar over there and I'm thirsty."  
  
"It's a bar, Matt," Ken pointed out. "I don't think that's the best place for us to be!"  
  
"Hello! This is a ghost town, thanks to the virus that's warping everything. No matter what we drink, there's no one to look at us disapprovingly!" Thus saying, Matt took off at a run towards the bar. (A/N: The author does not condone underage drinking!)  
  
"That's assuming that a bar in the Digiworld has liqour, and that the virus hasn't disconfigured it," Ken mumbled as he followed Davis and Matt. The bar was eerily silent and dark, but Matt managed to find the drinks.   
  
"Hey, this kinda looks like a Coke," he commented, picking up a can of soda. He tossed it to Davis, who snatched it eagerly from the air.   
  
"Wait!" Ken cried as Davis popped it open. "That could be anything! Don't drink it!"   
  
"Aww, dry up, Ken," Davis said as he brought the can to his lips.   
  
*************  
  
Alright everyone! Here's today's choice! Should   
  
A. Davis drink the soda? (1 or 2)  
  
B. Ken knock the soda from his hands? (3 or 4)  
  
C. Ken walk away in disgust and sing kareoke on the ancient Digimon system? (5 or 6)  
  
*************  
  
  
  
So, in a review you would tell me which choice sounds the best. Keep in mind that the best-sounding option may be a terrible idea, and the wost-sounding scenario may get the DDs out alive and unhurt. That is, if you want them to get out alive and unhurt. Anyway, I will already have a plan for each scenario, so rest assured that I'm not pulling things out of mid-air. For instance, if option A had been choosen, Davis would have been deleated, and he would have appeared a few chapters later in a Digiworld Limbo. If Ken had knocked the can out of Davis's hands, it would have fallen and melted a small hole in the floor, leaving Davis immensly grateful. If Ken had decided to sing kareoke, the spirit of a friendly Shogunmon would have appeared and guided Ken to Mimi's group, leaving Davis to drink the soda and Matt all alone in the bar. Strange, huh? Anything can happen here!  
  
You might have noticed the numbers next to each choice. Usually, majority rules. So, if five people choose choice A and one person choose B, choice A will happen in the next chapter. However, in the event of a tie between scenarios, I'll have to roll a die. If I rolled a one or a two, option A would have happened, and if I had rolled a 3 or a 4, option 2 would have occured and so on and so forth. I'm trying to cover all the bases here.   
  
There's one last thing I have to cover, I think, and it's how to send your choice in a review so that you don't confuse me! So, I'll write you a dummy review.   
  
Jenashu  
  
A. Davis should drink the soda.  
  
Sorry about that, Davis.  
  
You can just cut and paste your choice into the review if you're lazy. This way I have no posibilities of getting confused and counting the votes from a wrong chapter. And if you want to send a comment, just do it after you choose. Very easy.  
  
Now, you might have spotted the problem with my system. Am I really popular enough as a FF.net authoress to attract enough reviews to pull this off? This is your first scenario to consider! I won't be able to work on this for about a month because I have two fics to finish and a week-long vacation to enjoy, so you have plenty of time to tell every Digimon or Dungeons and Dragons fan you know to check this out! Please people, I'm begging you! Without a decent amount of reviewers to drop me a note every chapter, this whole thing will go down the toilet, which would not only disappoint the people who want to see the fic, but would embarrass me to no end as well! Once I get the fic started, I'll post every Friday religiously, so you should check in on Saturday. I know this could be a great success, so... I'm counting on you! See you in about a month! Thanks so much for your support! In the meantime, I've got lots of other hilarious romance/comedies for you to read, if you're interested! Ja ne! 


	2. Enter the Chaos

Legal Crap (Disclaimer!): I don't own Digimon or Dungeons and Dragons. I swear! So, haffa nice day, and don't sue me!  
  
Jen: Helloooo! We're finally getting this party started!  
  
Yama: I thought you were supposed to post on Fridays.   
  
Jen: Well, I really wanted to start, so work with me. I may not post this Friday, depending on how many reviews I get to forward the story. So the next post will either be on the 25th of July or the 1st of August. Oh, I also won't post on the 22nd of August because I'll be on vacation, just so you know not to bother checking.  
  
Yama: I'm sure your readers are very interested in your personal life, Jen.  
  
Jen: Would you zip it, Yama?! Well, I think I confused everyone in the last post. That little story was just an example, and, although Davis appriciates the votes to keep him alive-  
  
Yama: -and I appriciate the votes to send him to Digital Limbo-  
  
Jen: -that was all a tool to help you understand my system. And you all got the point very well! So, now it's on to my-or should I say, our-wonderful story!  
  
Yama: You use your adjectives lightly, don't you, Jen?  
  
Jen: ...Please excuse me while I pound Yama with the nearest heavy object.  
  
Yama: !!!! Actually, I think it's time to start the fic, don't you? Jen?! Uh, enjoy! I'll see you in the flip side-hopefully!!!!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Enter the Chaos  
  
"You've got mail!"  
  
Huh, Izzy thought, it looks like someone sent me a new virus warning. Why do people insist on creating those horrific pests? However, as Izzy was soon to discover, this virus was not an ordinary one....  
  
BRIIIING!!! RIIIIIING!!! BRRRRIIIIIING!!!  
  
Jen sighed irritably and put her pencil down. Why do people always call in the middle of an inspired writing session? she wondered as she reached for the phone. "Moshi moshi," she said, using a traditional Japanease phone greeting. The caller used no such formalties.  
  
"JEN! There's a repulsive virus rampaging through the net!" Izzy informed her. Jen sighed. She was used to Izzy calling her to report the newest tech happenings.   
  
"I see," she replied patiently. Her calmness must have irritated Izzy, because he sounded even more earnest when he told her to come over. Now. Her writing session would have to wait.  
  
"I'm going to Izzy's," Jen told her Mother as she walked out the door. It wasn't much of a walk, because they both lived in the Odaiba Mansion, an apartment complex, on level seven.   
  
"Take a look at this," Izzy was telling her a moment later. He pulled up a list of websites that he had bookmarked and clicked on one. "This is a BSB for users with Pineapple computers. Or at least it used to be. Now it's about yodeling." He clicked the refresh button. "And now it seems to be featuring alpacas."   
  
Jen gaped at him in astonishment. "What does it mean?!" she demanded. Izzy gave her a serious look.  
  
"It means," he explained, "that a deadly virus is distorting the information on the net."   
  
"Is that like Diaboromon?" Jen asked worridly. Izzy shook his head.  
  
"No, he deleated data. This virus is changing it around."  
  
Suddenly, the website disappeared by itself. There was a shocked silence.  
  
"Then again, perhaps it can deleate data after all."  
  
"Let me see," Jen requested. She clicked on another link on Izzy's bookmark list. "ARRGH!"   
  
Izzy's face turned an odd mixture of white and red as he grabbed the mouse from Jen and clicked the X button, deleating the site from view. "What the heck is THAT doing on your favorites list?!" Jen gave the redhead an accusing look.  
  
"I s-swear, that was a Tech Times News website! The virus caused t-that atrocity to show up! Honest! I never-" Izzy was cut off by a loud beeping. He paused in his defensive speech and pulled his Digivice out of his pocket. Jen did the same. Izzy shouted in alarm as Jen began to dissolve before him. In an instant, the 16-year-old, five-foot-and-seven-inches girl, with her soft brown hair that spilled down the the middle of her back with the bright blonde highlights in her bangs and her big, gentle brown eyes with their long lashes had completely disappeared. Before Izzy could wonder what had happened to her, he began to evaporate as well.  
  
A loud buzzing that reverberated in his skull awoke Izzy. He wondered what had happened and how much time had passed as he opened his eyes. "AHHHH!"  
  
"WOAH!" Startled by Izzy's scream, Tentomon jump away from his human.  
  
"Oh, Tentomon! Don't frighten me like that! Seeing two big green eyes as soon as one wakes is not appealing!" Izzy said in relief.  
  
"I'm frightened enough already as it is!" Tentomon replied nervously as he settled himself by his partner's side. Suddenly Izzy realized where he was.   
  
"I never opened a Digiport.... So when I dissolved, I ended up in the Digital World! But how? And where's Jen?!"  
  
"Oh, she's here too," Tentomon reported. He pointed his talon over Izzy's shoulder. Sure enough, there she lay. Izzy got to his feet and brushed the sand from his clothes. They were in a digital desert.   
  
"Um, do you really have to wake her up?" Tentomon asked tensely.  
  
"Now, Tentomon," Izzy scolded.  
  
"But you know what she always does!" Tentomon protested.  
  
"I know you like her as much as she likes you, Tentomon," Izzy said. Tentomon shook his head.   
  
"I just wish she'd show her affection in a different way," Tentmon sighed. Ignoring this, Izzy knelt down beside his fellow digidestined and gently shook her awake.   
  
"Mmmm," Jen muttered as she opened her eyes. Like Izzy, the first thing she saw was the bug-like Digimon. "TENTOMON!" she cried happily. Without further ado, she caught the vaccine Digimon in a tight hug, nearly squeezing the life out of him.  
  
"Gyuh," he gasped. Izzy hid a smile behind his hand.   
  
"I'm so glad to see you, Tentomon!" Jen continued. Suddenly, the large smile vanished from her face. "But what are you doing here? Or, what are we doing here?" She looked from left to right, taking in the desert with a striken expression on her face. "Izzy!" she said desperately, depending on him for an explaination.  
  
"I don't know any more than you do," Izzy admitted. He looked at his Digimon. "Do you know what's going on?" Before Tentomon could answer, a loud crashing sound caught their attention. It was Greymon, and on his back...  
  
"Hey, you two!" Tai called. Kari and Gatoomn waved at them. A while later they were sitting with Jen, Izzy, and Tentomon,  
  
"No way! You two, like," Tai waved his hand as he searched for a decent adjective, "disappeared too?!"  
  
"That's correct," Izzy answered grimly. "It's plausible that the other Digidestineds were transported to the Digiworld as well. Let me see your D3, Kari." Sure enough, brightly colored dots were displayed on the screen. Everyone was in the Digiworld. "We're the largest group, so the new Digidestineds will hopefully lead everyone to us. Then we can try to analyze the situation."  
  
"Yeah, but it looks like Tera isn't here," Tai pointed out.  
  
"Maybe only the Japanease Digidestineds showed up," Jen suggested.  
  
"Mimi's here," Tai pointed out.  
  
"She's a Japanease Digidestined. She just happens to be in America."  
  
"Tera's in America."  
  
  
  
"She's an American Digidestined in America."  
  
"Whatever," Tai muttered darkly.  
  
Sure enough, everyone did eventually come to them, but they weren't getting very far.  
  
"They need us to kick someone's butt, so they transported us here!" Davis cried.  
  
"Great, Davis, but who is 'they'?" Cody asked.  
  
"And who's butt are we supposed to be kicking, hmm?" Hawkmon added. Galemon, Jen's pink, fish/flower looking vaccine Digimon nodded in agreement, causing bells to ring from her long, flower-like ears.  
  
"Well I say it's some kind of trick. Some evil Digimon is trying to sike us out," Matt declaired.   
  
  
  
"Why bother?" Joe asked.  
  
"If the evil Digimon is powerful enough to pull this off, then why not just attact us?" Yolei wondered.  
  
"Remember, we don't know that it's an evil Digimon yet," TK reminded them.  
  
"What else could it be?" Kari wondered. Suddenly, the desert started to warp. Soon, the group found themselves sitting in a large canyon. Jen and Izzy looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"It's a virus," Jen stated. Everyone was panicing and took no notice of her.   
  
"OHMYGAWD!!!" Mimi cried. "What just happened?!"  
  
"It's an evil socorer Digimon! We're DOOOOMED!" Yolei shouted in her distress.  
  
"Hey. HEY! LISTEN TO ME!" Jen said loudly. "CALM DOWN! Q~U~I~E~T!!!!!" Silence finally fell over the group. Jen took a deep breath. "It's a virus," she repeated.  
  
"A virus Digimon?" Mimi asked after she had settled down. Izzy shook his head.  
  
"No, a computer virus. There's one on the net now that reassembles and deleates data constantly. My theory is that it passed from our world to the Digiworld via the internet."  
  
"Is that possible?" Yolei mused. Izzy nodded.   
  
"Remember, all the dimensions are intertwined. Ours and the Digiworld are especially close. Allow me to explain." With that, Izzy reached for the backpack that normally stored his laptop, but it wasn't there. "Oh, no! I forgot to bring it! After all, I did turn to vaporware in my room! How am I supposed to function under these primitive conditions?!"  
  
While Jen tried to calm Izzy down, Joe took his place as the explaination-giver. "Izzy showed us this a long time ago," he said as he picked up a stick. With it, he drew two circles, adding in longitude and latitude. "Now, you'll have to use your imagination a bit, but if you were to put one of these on top of the other...."  
  
"The lines match up," Ken realized. Joe nodded.  
  
"So it is possible for the virus to pass to the Digiworld," Sora concluded.  
  
"That's right," Izzy said. "And because the Digital World is made of data, this virus is terribly deadly."  
  
"Is it possible that the virus warped you here?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"It's possible that the virus warped every Digidestined here," Izzy answered. "And, while it's unlikely becuase you need a Digivice to enter the Digiworld, it could be possible for regular people to be warped here."  
  
"You mean I may see my Mom duking it out with a Digimon?" Tai chimed in. "Poor Digimon! My Mom might test our dinner on him." Then he grew serious. "This could get ugly."  
  
"So what do we do about it? How do you fight a virus?" Gomamon asked. There was a period of thoughtful silence. Suddenly Izzy realized that they were all looking at him.  
  
"Well, I don't know yet. Perhaps it has to be deleated by someone in our world, or maybe it took a physical shape here. If it has, then we can locate it and fight it. However, there's no way to know for sure yet."  
  
"Well, we're not getting anywhere just sitting here!" Davis announced. "Let's split up and look around!"  
  
"Davis, we might find ourselves being transported anywhere at any second. It may be best to try to stay together as long as we can," Joe said.  
  
"Yeah, but he is right about us not getting anywhere," Matt pointed out.  
  
"Hey, look what Gabumon and I found," Biyomon cried. Everyone looked at each other briefly before getting up and running towards her. "It's like a cave!"  
  
Well, it was like a cave, but.... Not really. A strange blue light shone from the ceiling, and the walls were covered with fuzzy green moss. There was a pool of clean water in the middle. Cody leaned over it.   
  
"There's something strage-looking down there," he muttered.  
  
"No, Davis is still up here," Matt joked.  
  
"Very funny," Davis snapped. He joined Cody by the waterside. "I can hardly see, but there is something down there."  
  
"I'll check it out," Tai said, removing his shirt.  
  
"That's absolutely crazy!" Jen protested.   
  
"She's right, Tai!" Agumon agreed.   
  
"I'm going. It could be something important!" Tai stubbornly said.  
  
"I! I won't let you!" Joe cried. "It's just stupid!"  
  
"Oh, we'll see about that," Tai muttered as he took off his socks and shoes. He walked towards the pool.   
  
"You idiot! So stubborn! Don't do it!" Joe warned  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Jen: Okay, here are your choices today!  
  
A. Tai will jump into the pool. (1,2,3)  
  
B. Joe will try to stop him. (4,5,6)  
  
Jen: So, our adventure begins! Sorry, I wanted it to be funnier, but I had to set up a serious vibe to get the danger of the situation across. It will get funnier as crazy things start to happen! I promise! And who makes crazy things happen? YOU! So send me a yummy review! See you next Friday! Or next, next Friday, depending on the number of reviews and how lazy I feel! ^^ 


	3. The Weird Box Thingie

Legal Crap (Disclaimer!): I do not own Digimon. I own Jen and Galemon and her Digivolved forms. If ya wanna use her, ask! Haffa nice day, and don't sue me!  
  
Jenashu: Well folks, Tai is jumping. Now, let me tell you what would have happened if Joe had tried to stop him. Well, they would have both felled into the pool to share the horrid fate that awaits them *plays a recording of evil villain laughter* BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Yama: So at least you spared Joe from some pain.  
  
Jenashu: Oh, Joe will get his share of unpleasantness. *evil grin* Actually, I'm very pleased with the option you guys picked. Fun things will happen soon.  
  
Yama: Well, let's see what happens to Taichi now, okay?   
  
Jenashu: Right. On to the fic! Enjoy, and R&R!!!!!!!!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The Weird Box Thingie  
  
"I won't let you jump!" Joe repeated. Matt sighed.   
  
"Look, if Tai wants to get himself killed, that's his problem," he said as he grabbed Joe's arms.  
  
"Right," Tai said seriously. "If something happened to you, I'd feel awful."  
  
"Not as awful as jumping in the first place could make you feel," Jen pointed out. "Don't do it!"   
  
Tai ignored her as he threw his socks towards his shoes. He considered stripping to his boxers, but decided that he'd just have to get his pants wet, too. As he prepared to jump, he realized that Agumon was by his side.   
  
"If you jump, I jump, Tai," he stated. Tai knew that arguing with his Digimon would be futile.   
  
"Fine. On the count of three, then," he started. As he started counting, he heard everyone telling him not to do it. He smiled in appreciation at their concern. "One...two...THREE!"  
  
The two felt the cold water rush around them as they landed in the pool. Tai forced his eyes open. The icy water stung his eyes uncomfortably, but he ignored it to get a look around. It was dark, but he could make out some sort of altar. It was stained with blood, and with a gasp of horror, Tai noticed the bodies of sacrificed Digimon littering the bottom of the pool. A strange cube was sitting at the altar, along with a key. Tai hesitated before grabbing them. He was nearly blinded by the flash that followed.  
  
*****************  
  
"No," Joe said weakly as Tai and Agumon jumped. A few tense moments later, a strange flash of light cut the darkness of the cave like a knife. "What is going on?!"   
  
Suddenly, the cave was empty.  
  
**********  
  
Tai groaned and lifted his head from a cold, hard surface. He blinked with surprise when he saw his surroundings. No one was around him. "Agumon!" he called. "Hey, Agumon!"  
  
"Taiiiiiiii!" Agumon shouted. "I'm in here!"   
  
"In where?"  
  
"What do you mean? Are you facing the wrong way?"  
  
Tai turned around and felt his jaw drop. The place was like an ancient ruin from some fantasy video game. It was creepy. But the worst part was its familiarity...  
  
"I'm coming, Agumon!" Tai called as he sprinted towards the ruin entrance. It was very small on the inside, but ornately carved. With a start, Tai realized that the things that were carved in the walls were...duckies, bunnies, teddies, rattles, and the like.   
  
"Stop looking at the wall and help me!" Agumon pleaded.   
  
"Oh! Right," Tai replied as he tore his eyes away. Agumon was tied up on another blood-stained altar. Tai wasted no time in untying his partner and lowering to the ground. "Who tied you up like that?"  
  
"I dunno! I was there when I woke up," Agumon said uneasily. "And it's weird how familiar this place seems...."   
  
"Let's go outside again," Tai proposed. "I hope everyone's okay."   
  
This time Tai had time to take a good look around. The land around the ruins was desolate, and a cold wind blew around, blowing dirt into the air. The ruins themselves were very depressing and aged, not to mention disturbing. Those carvings were really freaking him out. Tai walked closer to a pillar to get a closer look at the designs. Suddenly, he tripped over something.  
  
"Tai! Are you okay?!" Agumon cried as he came running to his human's side. Tai didn't answer. He was too busy staring at what he had stumbled over. Agumon's eyes widened in disbelief.   
  
It was a cradle from the Primary Village.  
  
***********  
  
"Izzy. Izzy! Wake up!"   
  
Izzy groaned as someone shook him awake. His eyes slowly opened. He gasped in surprise when he saw who was leaning over him.  
  
"Gennai!" Izzy cried. What are you-is that your house?!"   
  
Izzy looked past Gennai's shoulder. He recognized the bridge that lead to the building, but the building itself...  
  
"Yeah," Gennai said with a laugh. "I decided to make my house a night club."  
  
  
  
Izzy gaped at the club. It had everything that night clubs had in movies, complete with flashing lights and loud, head-pounding music.  
  
"Actually, I woke up this morning and my futon was in the middle of a dance floor," Gennai continued.   
  
"The virus!" Izzy cried.   
  
"Oh, you are good. Always on top of things, eh?" Gennai looked pleased.   
  
"Do you know anything about it?!" Izzy demanded. The handsome young Gennai grinned.  
  
**********  
  
"No way," Tai said after a long pause. "This...is Primary Village?" Agumon looked too stunned to speak. "It can't be...."  
  
Suddenly, Tai became aware of a heavy weight in his pocket. He also realized that he was still only wearing pants. Well, he thought, at least I didn't go down to my boxers. Tai pulled the heavy object out of his pocket. It was the strange cube that he had picked up earlier.  
  
"Do you know what this is, Agumon?" Tai asked.  
  
**********  
  
"There is a prophecy foretelling this," Gennai said. "It's excruciatingly long and filled with colorful language, but the main point is this; some day, a terror will pass from the world of humans to the world of Digimon. This horror cannot be fought until eight keys, which are located in different places around the Digiworld, are located and used in the proper slots to open the ancient artifact, Naruze's Puzzle."  
  
************  
  
"I dunno, it looks kinda like a game," Agumon said. "Look, though, it's got keyholes in it."  
  
"It kinda reminds me of one of those cubes with all the different colors that you're supposed to match up. I wonder if it's a brain teaser." Tai asked. He realized that his pocket was still a little heavy. "Oh, I've got a blue key, too."  
  
"Look, there's a blue keyhole here. Try putting the key in, Tai."  
  
***********  
  
"According to the prophecy, every time a lock is opened on the Puzzle, something that 'the demon has put asunder will return to its rightful form'. Technically it's not a demon, but there you go. Oh, and when all the locks are opened, there's supposed to be another prophecy inside the Puzzle that will help you fight the virus."  
  
***********  
  
"Alright," Tai said as he inserted the key in the proper slot. He turned it with a click. Suddenly, the area around them started to warp. Everything was moving around so fast that Tai felt sick watching it. He closed his eyes until everything felt still.  
  
"Wow! Primary Village is back!" Agumon exclaimed. He was correct; everything looked the way it should.   
  
"This is the weirdest day of my life," Tai managed to say.  
  
***********  
  
"So we're supposed to locate the keys and the Puzzle," Izzy summed up. "Once we do, the virus will take a physical form so we can fight him, and there will be another prophecy to assist us."   
  
"That's about the size of it. Now, I'm going to invite some friends over."  
  
"Huh? Why?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Well, as long as my house is a night club, I might as well take advantage of it. Party!"  
  
"Get me out of here," Izzy muttered.  
  
***********  
  
"Uh, Jen," Joe said suddenly. They had been walking in a dark forest for a while, searching for their friends. "Look at that."  
  
"Well, what do you know," Jen noted. "It's a restroom."  
  
"Yeah, and, I...uh, I have to go."  
  
"Joe," Jen said with a sigh. "Well, here's your chance."  
  
"Yeah, but what if the toilet gets changed by the virus while I'm-"  
  
"I don't think that will happen," Jen loudly stated.  
  
"Maybe I should, you know, wet the ground," Joe pointed out. He was embarrassed.  
  
"Just use the toilet, Joe," Jen replied.  
  
"I don't know," Joe said.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Jen: Well, here's today's choice! Will Joe relieve himself in  
  
A. A bush (1,2,3)  
  
B. The toilet (4,5,6)  
  
Now, remember... Sometimes the safe-sounding option is dangerous, and the dangerous-sounding option is safe. Send in your choices!!! 


End file.
